Wallet
by Klutzy-But-Cute
Summary: Sonny finds a wallet lying on the street with a few family photos, and expired license, and a few cards for a Dr. CD Cooper. No one is around and Sonny has no idea what to do. Who is CD Cooper and will Sonny ever find out?


**Summary:** Sonny finds a wallet lying on the street with a few family photos, and expired license, and a few cards for a Dr. CD Cooper. No one is around and Sonny has no idea what to do, who is CD Cooper and will Sonny ever find out?

I sighed and closed my eyes as the light fall breeze rippled through the grass and created a sea of green. The sun was shining unusually bright in the small park in a small town outside of Hollywood, California and everyone was outside to enjoy it. The children from the small elementary school across the street were laughing and playing on the jungle gym and the teenagers were all sitting outside on benches or in patches of grass talking or just feeling the warmth of the sun of their skin. I breathed in the fresh smells of the cut grass and smiled. I had never enjoyed the small town as a teenager, always dreaming of the large city just a few miles away, but as the years grew I became more and more attached to the outdoors and the grass and greenery and thus the small town.

It was a nice town, no gangs or violence, but it rarely stopped raining this time of year and even when it did there was barely any sun. It was sad how the years flew by so fast. I looked over at a group of trees in the park across from me and could almost see me flirting with James Conroy, the Basketball Star of the school, or talking and laughing with Tawni, Nico, and Grady, my best friends all through high school. Tawni had moved on to bigger and better things, starting her own very successful fashion line and she had ended up marrying Nico last summer. Grady met his girlfriend of three years in college, Chloe. James, I heard, found a nice girl from Los Angeles, Lizzy. He had announced their engagement a couple months ago.

I stood up and started to walk down the street. My new jeans were too long and I had kept tripping over them, but I had finally gotten used to the length an hour or so ago. But, being the klutz that I never grew out of, tripped over something else in my way.

I quickly got to my feet and looked at the ground for the reason I tripped. It was small and brown. A wallet. Looking around I picked it up off of the sidewalk and slipped it into my purse. I looked around the small hang out to see if anyone was around and looking for something they had dropped. No one was.

"Huh," I sighed and started to walk back to my house. I was just going to look and see if there was any kind of identification in it... That's not snooping right? After all, how can I return it if I don't know who it belongs to?

I gently placed my purse on the dining room table and took out the wallet. It was just an ordinary brown leather wallet. Nothing fancy or expensive about it. I opened the wallet and looked around for some identification. There were a few photos that I noticed right away. They looked to be from a small family. There were two parents and three kids. Though two of them could hardly be counted as kids. The whole family was blond, and a nice looking shade of blond too. They looked quite alike and it was a very nice looking family.

The majority of the family had bright green eyes except for the father of the family and the eldest son. Their eyes were captivating and held so many emotions that you couldn't help but get lost in. Even in a simple family photo.

I put the photo on the table and looked through the wallet again. There wasn't much money in it, which was good for whoever lost it. There were also a few receipts from restaurants and clothing stores and a few gum wrappers that didn't get thrown out. I started to look in the pockets so see if I could find a license of some sort.

In a small pocket in the back of the wallet I finally found what I was looking for. The license was expired but it was still a license. The man had stylish blonde hair. His eyes were full of fire but at the same time, as gentle as ice. I wasn't going to lie, he was definitely handsome. I ran my thumb over his picture and looked at it for a while.

"Not bad, Tawni would be impressed," I mumbled to myself as I placed the license on the table along with the other items I had taken out of the wallet.

I quickly made up a simple dinner and sat back down at the table. Tapping my fingers fervently against the dark wood of the table. I couldn't decide if I should continue searching through it or just hand it over to the police. I slowly pushed away my dinner and pulled the wallet in front of me. I spent about ten more minutes just pushing away the wallet only to pull it back again.

I quickly opened the wallet so I couldn't push it away again. I ended up finding a few business cards for a C.D. Cooper belonging to a doctor at a local hospital.

"Well at least now I know where to look for him!" I smiled and started to put everything back in the wallet. I stopped as I noticed a piece of paper in side of one of the pockets.

I carefully pulled out the paper and looked at it. It was just a plain lined piece of paper folded up tight. I pushed the wallet away and looked more carefully at the paper, turning it in my hands. Suddenly a small button fell from the grasp of the paper. The button was shaped as a sun and just the size of a normal button. I slowly turned it around and around in my hand.

I suddenly turned my attention to the piece of paper and set down the button. I unfolded the paper carefully and saw that there was something written on it.

_Sun. It's warm, isn't it? It also seems to glow. But it mostly glows when you are sitting under it. Now, before you roll your eyes and fold this paper back up because of that cheesy line I just said, please read on. I saw you sitting there under the sun. You seem to like it there. You don't seem to do anything but sit there yet you keep on smiling._

_You don't seem conceited like most of the California girls I know of. You are different and it's refreshing. Now, I know I don't know you and you don't know me but I just wanted to say this. I must sound like a stalker but I assure you I'm not! I'm just a guy who knows a good person when he sees one. And I know you are nice because you also took the time to pick my wallet up and find me..._

_Unless of course no one found this wallet and I'm talking to a piece of paper. Or you (the person who found this) is not the right person and you (the wrong person who found this) are wondering what kind of freak I am... But if you aren't and you really are the person I'm looking for that's awesome!_

_Ugh, I babbling. I'm sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to find you and tell you that you should have dinner with me sometime. If you're married or dating I pray to god that your husband/boyfriend is not larger than me because I quite enjoy my face in this particular order :)_

_So please. Find me._

_Sincerely,_

_C.D. Cooper_

I quietly folded the paper and looked at the button again. "The right person" ? What is that supposed to mean? How would I know? Maybe the only way to find out is to find him. But who exactly is "Him" anyway? A handsome blonde doctor. But _who?_

Carefully putting everything back inside of the wallet I dumped out my uneaten dinner and slowly climbed into bed. I couldn't fall asleep but I tried anyway. I wasn't going to work tomorrow so it's not like I exactly needed the sleep anyway.

By the time I finally dragged myself out of bed and get ready to go to the hospital my eyes were full of determination to find C.D. Cooper. I didn't know who he was but that was exactly why I was going. I wanted to know this man, this C.D. Cooper person.

I smiled and stepped into my car. It was sunny again today and that brightened my mood. It was a good sign and I was hoping it would stay that way. The hospital was large and a very good hospital too. It smelled of cleaner and sterilizer. People in scrubs and wheelchairs were passing each other and it was a very open place. There was a circular desk in the middle of the lobby and people with pink scrubs were sitting and talking absentmindedly.

I walked up to the desk and a young girl, about twenty one or twenty two, looked up from her computer. Her hair was light brown and pulled back into a nice pony-tail.

"Hello. Um I was wondering if there was a doctor here by the name of 'Cooper'?" I asked and the girl smiled a polite smile.

"Yes, there is. How may I help you?"

"Well you see, I found a wallet belonging to a doctor named C.D. Cooper and I was wondering if I could hand it to him?"

The woman smiled at me again and replied, "You could give it to me and I could hand it to him if you like. Dr. Cooper is a bit busy at the moment."

"Um. I kind of wanted to hand it to him personally. To make sure that he gets it." I shifted uncomfortably in place, not sure if I was going to be able to meet this Dr. Cooper.

"Well, if you insist I can page him and you can wait a while until he responds," she answered and started to write something down on a clipboard.

"Thank you," I said before heading over to sit in one of the chairs she pointed to earlier. Is it awkward to sit in some random hospital and wait for someone you've never met before? Should I leave? What if I'm not even the 'right' girl? I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I should just leave and pretend this never happened. I was just about to leave and forget this strange situation when I heard a voice.

"It's you."

I slowly turned and looked towards the owner of the voice. A man was standing there. He was even more handsome than the pictures indicated. He had a white doctors robe on and he was smiling.

"Hi. I uh, I found your wallet and... I'm Allison," I said. Standing up and holding out my hand.

"Chad," he smiled.

"So the sun, huh?" I smiled and Chad chuckled.

"Yeah. It might have been very strange and weird and creepy and cheesy all at the same time but-"

"I loved it," I said; cutting him off.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was very sweet." Chad smiled and we let our hands slide back to our sides.

"So... About dinner?" he asked timidly.

"I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not married."

"Perfect. So seven? Friday?"

"Perfect." I smiled and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. I didn't know that he was so close and it startled me.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad it was you."


End file.
